Destino
by sol-chan
Summary: Roy nunca Pensó que su vida Estuviera gravada en piedra hasta que la conoció a ella. Pero ahora Cuando el mismo destino se empeña en alejarla de él ¿Que es lo que hara?
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente fanática del Royai. Aquí mi primera historia en el género. Denle una oportunidad se los voy a agradecer.

Aclaraciones antes de empezar a leer:

-Los personajes desgraciadamente no me pertecen, sólo sus historias.

-Es clasificación M por lo que no recomiendo su lectura a personas menores de edad y muy susceptibles.

Dicho todo aquí les dejo el

CAPITULO I:** Encuentro**

La vida nos presenta a diario muchas pruebas, algunas de ellas mucho más difíciles e imposibles de olvidar que otras. Independientemente de que seamos ganadores o seamos vencidos siempre nos queda alguna enseñanza. En mis 25 años de experiencia he aprendido la veracidad de esta afirmación.

¿Pero son esas pruebas simples casualidades con las cuales nos topamos o estamos predestinados a enfrentarlas?

Las inevitables tentaciones que se cruzan por nuestras mentes en cada decisión que tomamos, los errores recurrentes de los que somos presos muchas veces. No, no son simples casualidades. Pensándolo en profundidad, la idea del libre albedrío pierde completo significado cuando consideramos el concepto del destino.

Destino, aquella serie de sucesos inevitables. Nuestras vidas gravadas irrevocablemente en una roca. Qué irónico, yo que en el pasado me burlé de esa idea, que la rechacé con toda mi lógica al parecerme insultante la idea de no poder controlar mi vida. Pensar que no soy dueño de mis acciones y sus consecuencias. Nunca lo acepté hasta que el destino tocó a mi puerta.

Hace tiempo que encontré a mi destino o más bien él me encontró. Estoy encadenado a alguien de manera permanente. Y cada día me atormenta lenta y dolorosamente el hecho que llevo meses sin hallarla. Sé que no debí marcharme aquella noche y dejarla con ella, pero nunca imaginé semejantes consecuencias. Jamás fue mi intención herir su corazón y sin embargo al conocerla no pude evitarlo. Y ahora se ha ido y con ella su secreto. Se que nunca la merecí, y que si la encuentro no debería siquiera mirarla pero la necesito. La necesito más que a cualquier cosa en este mundo.

Cielo y tierra no bastarán para separarnos, me puede llevar la vida entera pero la voy a encontrar. Ella es mía y tiene que volver a mi lado. Conservo la esperanza de que me esta esperando en algún lugar, me gusta creer que me sigue amando como hace tanto tiempo me lo confesó.

El destino nos ha unido y ni siquiera él podrá separarnos.

Manejando a través de estás bastas e híbridas praderas en busca de la última posibilidad de encontrarla. Estoy a sólo unos kilómetros de mi última esperanza en esa remota ciudad de la que nunca he oído hablar, mi corazón quiere escapar de mi pecho ¿Estarás ahí? Eso espero.

Debería comenzar con su presentación pero no podría ni siquiera describirla, es más no debería incluso mencionarla si no les cuento como empieza esta aventura.

Si existe algo que nunca olvidaré ni en esta ni en cualquier otra vida, si es que la tuviese, es el día que la conocí. De hecho, mi historia no es en si una aventura como mis palabras sugieren, soy sólo un tipo común y corriente, de aquellos que ves en el tren y que a los 2 segundos ya no reconoces. Aunque según las opiniones de mi madre y sus amigas era un joven prometedor con toda una carrera por delante. Si claro. Esa cháchara sólo sirve para alardear en alguna tarde de té cuando no hay nada más divertido que observar la lluvia caer.

Pero para ser sinceros, mi trabajo me apasiona y por ello mis jefes me consideran el mejor; soy el gerente más joven en ocupar el puesto en una importante compañía petrolera.

No son mis encantos y carisma que desarman los corazones de las damas sino, en realidad, es mi habilidad de pensar y tomar decisiones claras y precisas lo que me ha permitido llegar tan lejos en una carrera tan competitiva como esta a tan corta edad. No es vanidad señoras y señores, es simplemente honestidad. Roy Mustang ha emprendido este camino sólo y ha llegado hasta este punto por sus propios méritos y esfuerzos.

Existe algo más allá de mi vida profesional, algo que nunca consideré demasiado importante: mi vida íntima. Estoy casado hace, creo que serán dentro de poco 2 años. Su nombre es Casey, es una mujer bella y cariñosa; la conocí durante la universidad y desde entonces nos llevamos de maravilla.

Pasaron unos pocos meses cuando me confesó que estaba enamorada de mí, y como todo un caballero le explique que no era correspondida, sin embargo eso no la desilusionó. Me dijo que lo único que necesitaba era tiempo y que conquistaría mi corazón, al verla al borde de las lágrimas no pude negárselo; es por ello que la gente nos empezó a ver juntos y de pronto todos asumieron que nos amábamos.

En un principio no me molesto, es más tenía sus beneficios: saber que tenía una relación de cierto modo alejaba a todas esas acosadoras que merodeaban el campus permitiéndome disfrutar de mi supuesta libertad.

Al final de ese año, me di cuenta que no me molestaba en absoluto estar con Casey, y por ello una tarde saliendo del cine le propuse matrimonio. Si lo sé, suena descabellado pero es así como sucedieron las cosas, y lo más sorprendente es que ella sabiendo que no la amaba aceptó. Creo que nunca entenderé la psicología femenina.

No tuvimos una gran boda, no era mi intención y Casey lo aceptó sin reproche. Fue algo muy sencillo en el jardín de la casa de mis padres, un lindo día soleado, la familia y unos cuantos amigos cercanos. Luego de la pequeña recepción llevé a Casey a mi casa, que ahora sería nuestra casa y la convertí en mi mujer.

El primer año transcurrió tranquilamente, días trabajo arduo y algunas noches de satisfacción mutua, nada más allá de un matrimonio promedio. No me malinterpreten, quiero a Casey pero no de la forma en que ella espera, la respeto y le he sido fiel desde el día en que coloqué ese anillo dorado en su dedo. Eso es todo lo que puedo ofrecerle y creo que ella lo comprende y acepta.

Hace unos meses Casey recibió la noticia que su tía Claire falleció, y quedó devastada porque era su tía más querida. Asistimos al funeral y posteriormente al entierro, cuando regresamos a casa mi suegra nos comentó que Claire era responsable de la hija de su sobrino Thomas, una pequeña de la cual su tía se había encariñado mucho y de la cual nadie sabía demasiado.

Y ahora con Claire lejos esa niña estaba sola. La imagen de esa pequeña sola pareció romper el corazón de Casey, lo supe por la expresión de su rostro; y luego de unos segundos su mirada cobró otra intensidad, estaba decidida a algo.

-Yo me encargaré de la niña-prometió firmemente a su madre-Si esa niña significó tanto para la tía Claire, entonces es importante para mí también.

-¿No deberías discutirlo primero en casa?-preguntó dudosa mirándome. Entonces sonreí.

-No se preocupe, apoyo las decisiones de Casey. Además seguro es algo temporal hasta conseguir quien se haga cargo de la niña.

-Si seguramente-respiró un poco más tranquila mi suegra.

Después de dejarla en su hogar, retomamos el camino a nuestra casa. En el trascurso del viaje ella me agradeció por mi apoyo, pero yo simplemente le respondí que para eso estábamos los amigos. Mi respuesta no pareció agradarle mucho, o por lo menos parte de ella. Esa noche ella necesitaba consuelo y como buen compañero se lo concedí. Después de hacer el amor durmió acogida entre mis brazos y la tristeza desapareció de su rostro.

Por unos momentos pensé en como sería mi vida con una pequeña hija, quería tener hijos pero no era el momento de mi vida para ello, primero estaba mi carrera, y aun imaginaba las consecuencias de su intromisión en mi camino cuando fui preso de un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté y bañé como siempre, después desayunamos juntos con Casey. Cuando estaba en el marco de la puerta la oí decir que esa noche llegaría la niña y que estuviera preparado, le grité un esta bien y me fui.

Fue un día de locos, una de las plantas de procesamiento sufrió una pequeña fuga y todo el mundo enloqueció. Con la cabeza fría tomé el control de la situación y el orden retorno, en momentos como estos me doy cuenta que soy fundamental en esta empresa. Sólo quedaban unas cuadras para llegar, prácticamente estaba en casa.

Estacioné el auto en el garaje y subí perezoso las escaleras, masajeaba mis adoloridos hombros, quizás le pediría a Casey un masaje o algo. Mis pasos siguieron avanzando, sin notarlo me encontraba en la cocina y fue entonces cuando la vi.

Una visión rubia sentada en la cocina, en MI cocina. No podía apartar la mirada de esa criatura de ojos ámbar vestida con unos jeans desgastados y una camiseta de fútbol. Tenía hombros frágiles y su piel el color de la miel, una espalda esbelta y cabello dorado cautivo por un listón. Ella me miraba con timidez aunque pude sentir la curiosidad en su interior, parecía querer ver más allá de mí. Pero nuestro momento duró unos cuantos segundos hasta que Casey entró en la cocina.

-Oh Roy, veo que ya conociste a Riza- así que ese era el nombre del ángel en mi hogar-Riza te presento a mi esposo: Roy.

Todavía embrujado por su encanto conseguí balbucear un saludo para no parecer un idiota.

-Es un gusto conocerte…Riza-cuando pronuncié su nombre una extraña sensación le recorrió el cuerpo, que a mi parecer fue un escalofrío.

-Lo mismo digo…tío Roy- y después esbozó una hermosa sonrisa ¿Tío Roy? La expresión me tomó por sorpresa, sin embargo mi rostro no lo demostró.

-Cariño, ¿por que no te tomas un baño hasta que este la cena?-preguntó dulcemente Casey-De seguro estas cansado.

-Si creo que será lo mejor-le dije y me retiré a mi habitación. Podía sentir esa intensa mirada en mi espalda y me obligué a no volver a verla. Eso no sería nada bueno.

Cuando regresé a la cocina, ya estaban sentadas en la mesa, sin mucha importancia tomé mi lugar a lado de Casey enfrente de Riza. Casey le preguntaba sobre su vida con Claire, y se emocionaba al escuchar los maravillosos días que vivió con su adorada tía. Cuando terminamos, Riza se despidió y se retiró a la que desde ahora sería su nueva habitación.

Solos de nuevo, como estábamos acostumbrados. Aproveché para responder a todos interrogantes que tenía desde que llegue a casa.

-Cuando tu madre mencionó a una niña, imaginé a una pequeña de 6 años no a una adolescente-le solté un poco mosqueado.

-Lo sé, yo también me sorprendí al verla. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya le había prometido a mi madre que me iba a hacer cargo de ella. No podía dejarla a su suerte.

-No se si podrá acostumbrarse a nosotros. Es un asunto completamente distinto con los adolescentes-intenté sonar más comprensivo.

-No te preocupes Roy-me dijo mientras me abrazaba por la espalda-Estuve hablando con ella y no es como otras adolescentes, es una chica muy tranquila y no causará problemas.

-Eso espero-le dije mientras caminábamos hacia nuestro dormitorio.

Eran las 2 de la madrugada y todavía no podía dormir, seguía revolviéndome sobre las sabanas, imágenes de esa rubia sentada en mi cocina me inundaban la mente. No eran pensamientos pervertidos ni nada por el estilo, sólo no podía dejar de imaginarla. De alguna manera sabía que más allá de esa ropa desgastada de muchacho había un cuerpo delgado, seguramente una piel cremosa y un sedoso cabello ¡¿en qué diablos estoy pensando?! Esa joven viviría en esta casa hasta que encontráramos a alguien que se haga cargo de ella, no podía permitirme ese tipo de libertades con un tema tan delicado.

Estaba molesto conmigo mismo por el rumbo de mis pensamientos, y a pesar de ello me era imposible evitarlo. He conocido muchas mujeres hermosas en mi vida, de hecho salí con la mayoría de ellas. En la universidad era conocido como un casanova, pero ver a esa criatura en mi casa, en mi territorio, indefensa como estaba provocaba reacciones en mi cuerpo que nunca experimenté con otra mujer. Ni siquiera con Casey.

Unos años atrás la habría devorado como a un cordero, mis instintos me dominarían y la marcaría como de mi propiedad en sólo segundos pero en estos momentos no soy ese depredador, soy un hombre con responsabilidades, un hombre casado.

No podía seguir así, tenía que dormir aunque sea un par de horas o no soportaría el siguiente día. Salí de mi habitación con dirección al baño. Busqué algo que me ayudara a dormir sin éxito, por lo que me lavé la cara y decidí volver a intentar a dormir. Estaba por tomar la perilla cuando la puerta de pronto se abrió y entonces dos hermosos y sorprendidos ojos ámbar me miraban sorprendido.

-Perdón…tío Roy, no pensé que hubiera alguien aquí-se disculpó Riza.

Poco me importaron sus palabras, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era observarla. Vestida con ese camisón de seda blanca que me dejaba más que claras mis suposiciones de un cuerpo esbelto, al mirar sus hombros descubiertos estuve a punto de tocarlos y comprobar la suavidad de su piel y ese hermoso cabello rubio caía como cascada sobre su pequeña espalda. Esa niña, como en algún momento pensé, tenía el cuerpo de toda una mujer, una hermosa mujer. Seguía admirando su bella figura cuando sus palabras me volvieron en si

-Será mejor que vuelva a mi habitación.

Riza estaba girando cuando la tomé de la muñeca deteniéndola.

-No te preocupes, ya salía-le sonreí y salí del baño.

Mientras regresaba a mi habitación la vi perderse por la puerta un tanto confundida. ¡Por dios esa niña era una completa tentación! Me di un golpe mentalmente por un comentario tan estúpido, no era correcto pero era inevitable.

Esa noche sólo conseguí dormir un par de horas, primer día y esa joven me estaba matando.

Definitivamente la prueba más difícil de todas

Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

No los molesto mucho, les pido un review para saber como voy.

Muchas gracias.

Nos leemos!

Sol-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gente linda!! Hoy de nuevo actualizando un poco el fic.

Recomendaciones: el chap de hoy es clasificación super M así que están avisados, lean bajo su propio riesgo jaja.

Los personajes no me pertenecen bueno salvo algunos, después todo es obra maestra de Hiromu Arakawa.

CAPITULO II: **Pasión inesperada**

Llevábamos casi un mes como una familia feliz, sin más de esas noches de desvelo ni encuentros provocadores en el baño. Todo parecía marchar de maravillas, yo trabajaba durante todo el día, por las mañanas Riza asistía al colegio en el que conseguimos inscribirla y Casey trabaja medio día en el hospital de modo de quedarse con ella por las tardes.

Por las noches cenábamos juntos y ya solos en la cama Casey me relataba los avances de Riza. Por lo que me contó a Riza parecía encantarle el colegio, ya tenía unas cuantas amigas, y no pude evitar preguntarme si también tendría "amigos". No estaba muy contento con la idea pero era su vida y no la mía como a veces solía pensar. Ella no me pertenecía.

Con los meses noté como el comportamiento de Riza cambiaba, es decir no se convirtió en un monstruo adolescente sediento de alcohol como en un principio creí, pero su actitud cambió por lo menos hacia mí. La notaba acechante como una fiera en busca de una presa, por la mañanas me miraba fijamente como a un pastelillo a punto de comérselo. La notaba inquieta, ansiosa por conseguir algo.

Algunas ocasiones cuando caminaba por la casa Riza parecía desfilar sobre una pasarela, moviendo esas hermosas caderas por los pasillos, y me estaba volviendo loco. Quedaba muy poco de esa inocente joven que llegó hace tan solo unos meses.

Cuando Casey nos pedía hacer algo juntos, era Riza la que siempre "accidentalmente" tocaba mi piel de forma insinuante, ya sea al pasarme un vaso o entregarme un bolígrafo. Esa "niña" provocaba mis más bajos instintos. Sería muy iluso de su parte pensar que podría conseguirlo en unos días, no se lo dejaría tan fácil. Roy Mustang no era cualquiera de los tíos de su colegio. Yo soy todo un hombre que no se dejará doblegar por una mocosa malcriada con pretensiones de mujer sensual.

El arte de la seducción era una tarea en equipo y estaba dispuesto a colaborar. Así la competencia empezó. Riza pareció entender que este juego se puede jugar de a dos por lo que intensificó sus acciones. Ahora se paseaba por la casa en shorts y camisetas muy provocativas. Cómo disfrutaba verla molesta cuando no le prestaba atención o por lo menos cuando ella así lo creía.

Avanzado el juego, me arriesgaba más. Una noche mientras Casey cocinaba, la vi sentada en el escritorio de la biblioteca, me acerqué por detrás y la acorralé entre mis brazos. Riza dio un respingo y noté como su respiración se agitaba.

-¿Necesitas ayuda Riza?-susurré contra el lóbulo de su oído. Aún sin poder responder sólo movió su cabeza negando-De acuerdo cualquier cosa me avisas-le dije y me aleje de ella victorioso. Ahora esa niña sabía con quien se enfrentaba y quien tenía el control de la situación.

Quince minutos después estaba sólo sentado en el sofá pensando en mi victoria, cerré mis ojos y recosté mi cabeza. Sonreí de nuevo al recordar como se sonrojo y su respiración se agitó en un segundo. Entonces sentí unas suaves manos en mis hombros, resultaban agradables esos largos dedos que masajeaban los cansados músculos de mi espalda y hombros, tocaba mi cuerpo con suave fuerza y ritmo natural.

-Casey ¿ya esta lista la cena?-pregunte muy relajado.

-Si quieres puedo preguntarle…tío Roy-esa dulce vos me sorprendió, abrí los ojos y me giré para contemplarla. En su hermoso rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa arrogante mientras sus manos permanecían masajeando mi espalda-Creo que mis masajes son casi tan buenos como los de tía Casey ¿verdad? El otro día me enseño como hacerlos.

Sólo pude asentir sin dejar de mirarla, esa mocosa sabía jugar sucio. La tensión se cortó cuando la voz de Casey nos llamó desde la cocina, suspiré. Estaba salvado por la campana, de lo contrario quien sabe que le hubiera hecho en ese sofá a la "pequeña" Riza.

Las semanas siguientes las pasé en casa disfrutando de mis merecidas vacaciones. Lamentablemente mi suegra cayó enferma de una especie de gripe muy contagiosa por lo que Casey se ofreció a cuidar de ella, pasaría las dos semanas siguientes allí y como prevención no vendría a casa hasta que su madre estuviera recuperada.

Tenía la casa solo para mí. Bueno no completamente, todavía estaba el pequeño inconveniente rubio de arriba, pero no me importó. De cualquier forma ella tenía sus semanas arregladas entre el colegio y sus amigas. Durante los días de escuela vi a Riza muy poco, dejaba la casa por las mañanas muy temprano y regresaba por las tardes, se perdía en su habitación y no cenaba conmigo porque "había comido algo con sus amigas". A veces me pregunto si tengo el letrero de Idiota en la frente.

La noche del viernes, sin nada más interesante que hacer me senté frente a la tv dispuesto a pasarla bien. Y "divertido" como estaba con los programas del Discovery channel pude ver a Riza entrar y salir del baño decenas de veces. La imaginaba bañándose, peinándose y maquillándose. El ritual de toda adolescente.

Casey me llamó la noche anterior para avisarme que había autorizado a nuestra "niña" a salir con sus amigas esa noche. Así que disfruté verla caminar por la casa con esa corta y sexy falda negra que llevaba puesta que con ese top a tono que resaltaban su hermosa piel. Su cabello recogido dejaba toda la exquisitez de su espalda a la vista. Sinceramente Riza era una muchacha muy bella, demasiado bella para estar con cualquier crío.

Tan abatido como estaba en esos momentos una idea pareció emerger de aquella confusión. Riza era una joven muy inocente, prácticamente una niña a los ojos de cualquier persona. Yo era responsable por ella, no podía dejarla salir sin explicarle como funcionaban las cosas. Me levanté del sofá y camine hacia el baño donde la vi entrar. Al acercarme mis pensamientos cambiaron de rumbo, y me pareció que lo justo sería primero vengarme por los desplantes de la semana antes de la lección.

Pude ver la puerta abierta por lo que me tomé la libertad de entrar, Riza se estaba maquillando.

-Hola Riza-dije tranquilo con una sonrisa.

-Hola…tío Roy-me respondió tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, que no me convenció. Noté como al principio se sorprendió de verme y trató de disimularlo volviendo a lo suyo.

Fingí que no darme cuenta de su sobresalto y seguí caminando, buscando algo inexistente en el armario a su espalda. La atrapé observándome a través del espejo. Sonreí, era tiempo de la venganza. Nunca juegues con un Mustang niña.

Nunca.

-¿Sucede algo pequeña?-pregunte divertido-¿Por qué me mirabas?

-No, nada…yo no estaba mirando nada-respondió un tanto nerviosa observando algún punto distante.

Creí que la broma acabaría allí con ella avergonzada, pero mi cuerpo no lo entendió de la misma manera. Sin pensarlo demasiado me coloque detrás de ella, con una distancia prudente como para no tocarnos. Nos mirábamos fijamente a través del espejo, podía ver su pecho elevarse con cada inspiración y fue en ese momento que toda cordura de la que tanto me mofaba desapareció.

-¿Vas a bailar?-pregunte con mis ojos fijos en sus hermosos ojos ámbar.

-Si…tío-respondió aún nerviosa. Me encantaba tener el control de la situación pero había algo que no me agradaba...

-Riza…-si antes estaba nerviosa pude ver como su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar su nombre salir de mis labios-Se que crees que debes respeto en esta casa pero no quiero que me llames tío. Mientras no este Casey puedes llamarme simplemente Roy ¿de acuerdo?

Mi pequeña rubia asintió.

-Si…Roy- ¡increíble! La forma en que pronunció solo mi nombre me fascinó.

La dulzura e inocencia que irradiaba por los poros de su cremosa piel me enloquecieron. Sin notarlo me acerqué mas a ella, quizás demasiado. Tenía mi cuerpo pegado al suyo y mi mirada clavada en sus ojos. Mi ingle se apoyaba sin descaro sobre su firme trasero. Riza no dijo nada, tan sólo se quedo quieta observándome. Por unos segundos esperé que gritara que era un pervertido o algo por el estilo pero…no lo hizo.

Tomé su silencio como una aceptación, y empecé a mover en círculos nuestras caderas sin perder de vista sus bellísimos ojos. Un movimiento muy suave, muy sutil como ella se merecía. Pero…¡diablos! era algo muy excitante y placentero. La sangre parecía hervir en mis venas y concentrarse en esa zona. Perdí la razón.

-¿Te gusta lo que hago?-le pregunté suavemente a su oído fuera de mis cabales, Riza cerró los ojos e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Si…Roy- consiguió responder en un susurro-Me gusta mucho.

-¿Quieres continuar?-mi voz había perdido toda melodía, ahora sonaba ronca y profunda. El caballero que todos conocían desapareció dejando sólo a este animal hambriento de piel, de su piel. En unos instantes mi voracidad parecía no tener límites.

-Si quiero-susurró de nuevo-Por favor Roy.

Entendí su deseo, para mi era una necesidad. Me detuve y separé de ella unos centímetros. A través del espejo ví su mirada de reproche por haberlo hecho, pero no dije nada. Cautivado por sus ojos ámbar me agaché hasta la altura de sus caderas y sonreí triunfante al ver como se mordía los labios. Riza estaba nerviosa y eso me encantaba. Deslicé mis dedos por sus tersas piernas, y mis manos acariciaron el interior cálido de sus muslos. Mi pequeña cerró los ojos disfrutando mis caricias y los volvió a abrir súbitamente sorprendida cuando sintió que le bajé sus panties mojadas. Luego levanto una pierna y luego la otra para que se las quitara.

Me paré de nuevo y la miré divertido a través de su reflejo, con una mano acerqué su ropa interior a mi rostro y aspiré hondo, Riza se sonrojo.

-Tienes un aroma delicioso Riza- sin embargo no respondió nada sólo siguió contemplándome.

Sin más palabras apoye mi cuerpo contra el suyo de nuevo. Al ver como se sorprendió cuando sintió mi gran erección rozándole sus glúteos, mi sonrisa se ensanchó. Esa niña podía provocarme como ninguna otra lo había hecho. Entonces comencé a frotar nuestras caderas en unos movimientos rítmicos y más intensos; tanto su respiración como la mía se agitaron. La situación se estaba saliendo de mi control. Una de mis manos se coló por debajo de su top y encerró uno de sus redondeados y suaves pechos, Riza gimió ante mi contacto. Reconocí su inexperiencia en el campo y eso me excitó aún más.

Empecé a empujar mi erección más duro contra su trasero y mi hermosa niña se agitó un poco más.

-¿Estas lista mi niña?-pregunté con una voz que no reconocí como mía.

-Tengo miedo Roy-jadeo Riza tratando de respirar.

-Esta bien pequeña, no te voy a hacer daño. Sólo abre el espejo-con una mano temblorosa logró hacerlo-bien detrás de mi loción hay una caja de condones, pásamela-Riza siguió mis órdenes muy obediente. Bajé mis pantalones, mi erección no podía resistir su prisión por mucho más. Tomé uno y me lo coloqué. Me acomodé un poco, levanté la minúscula falda de Riza y cuando estaba por entrar…

-Espera- por un momento me asusté, creí que se estaba arrepintiendo. Yo no podría hacerlo. Pero me tranquilicé al ver que acomodaba su manos sobre el lavabo buscando estabilidad- estoy lista.

Sin mas interrupciones puse mi miembro en su húmeda entrada y lentamente lo introduje. Resultaba bastante difícil, Riza era muy estrecha y parecía que a ella también le costaba. La oí contener un grito y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial ¿acaso eran lágrimas? Algo me dijo en mi interior que tenía que ser dulce con ella. Podía pretender ser una mujer experimentada y lo que quiera pero yo sabía que en el fondo era una niña curiosa con muchos miedos..

-Shhh…tranquila, pasará pequeña-susurré a su oído mientras besaba su delicioso cuello y ella se acostumbraba a mi invasión. Cuando sentí a Riza más relajada empecé a moverme lento, despacio. No duraría mucho. Escucharla gemir de esa forma suave y suplicante enloquecería a cualquiera, y yo no era la excepción. Luego de unos minutos de delicadeza pude apreciar cuando su cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado a nuestro vaivén.

Suficiente dulzura para esta niña.

Comencé a profundizar las embestidas y entonces sus gemidos se hicieron fuertes e imposibles de obviar. Mi pequeña apoyó sus brazos en el lavabo incapaz de soportar ni intensidad; era una delicia sentir ese frágil cuerpo estremecerse bajo el mío. Mis manos viajaron a través de su vientre plano y masajeé ferozmente sus pechos mientras mi boca devoraba su blanquecino cuello en un vano intento de ocultar mis gruñidos.

La imagen de Riza era una obra de arte, con su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Completamente apetecible. A pesar de saber que ella me estaba prohibida no podía dejar de desearla. Al contrario sólo aumentaba el hambre en mí, ella era mi pecado, mi perdición. Escuchar la agitación en su respiración rayaba en lo insoportable. Era yo el que le quitaba el aire, el que la hacía temblar de aquella forma, el que la poseía. En esos momentos Riza era mía, sólo mía. Ella me pertenecía en cuerpo y si lo quisiera también en alma.

De pronto la sentí tensarse entre mis brazos y soltar un grito salvaje. No había duda Riza tuvo un orgasmo. Mi orgullo creció, mi niña acaba de llegar al cielo gracias a mí. El animal en mí interior no estaba satisfecho con ello, no todavía. Mi hembra merecía un poco más y yo estaba gustoso de dárselo. Deje sus pechos y sujeté sus caderas, aún jadeando Riza me miró confundida y sin decir nada aumente la velocidad de las estocadas. Definitivamente velocidad y fuerza son las palabras más correctas para describir a Roy Mustang.

Unos minutos después la expresión de su inocente rostro expresaba que pronto alcanzaría el paraíso de nuevo. Y por mi parte, estaba llegando al límite. Me dejé caer sobre ella y aceleré si es posible un poco más la embestidas. Inmediatamente lo sentí, alcancé el máximo éxtasis al correrme en su interior, me estremecí y sentí que ella también lo hizo al gritar de aquella manera.

No salí de su interior. Todavía no quería. Pero el pobre cuerpo de Riza no podía seguir de pie, sus rodillas le temblaban y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo cuando la sostuve entre mis brazos. El sudor bañaba nuestros cuerpos, y verla así de frágil me tentó a tomarla de nuevo pero me contuve. No era el momento adecuado.

Giré a mi pequeña y la cargué con dirección a su habitación, la deposité suavemente en su cama y la besé. Fue un dulce y casto beso sin embargo me gustó mucho más que otros.

-Después terminaremos esto-La arropé con su edredón y salí de su habitación. Mañana tendría que hablar con mi pequeña sobre las relaciones con muchachos.

Por hoy había aprendido demasiado.

Bueno hasta aquí por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado.

Cualquier duda, sugerencia, denuncia, insulto, etc será recibido por nuestra central de reviews. No se olvide de dejarla.

Nos leemos!!!

Sol-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Hola gente!!! Hoy pasaba por aquí y dije es un buen día para actualizar o no? Y bueno aquí esta el nuevo chap.

Espero que les guste.

CAPITULO III: **Un día solos**

Exhausto como estaba sólo conseguí tirarme sobre la cama, y no recuerdo en que momento caí en un profundo sueño. Todo estaba oscuro, tan oscuro que no podía ver ni las palmas de mis manos ¿en donde rayos me encontraba? No tenía idea.

En medio de esa oscuridad apareció mi ángel, vestida con ese camisón de seda de la primera noche, tenía sus brazos abiertos a mí, parecía llamarme. Sin embargó no me llegó ningún sonido, aunque sólo verla era suficiente para mí. Empecé a caminar hacia ella, tenía que tocarla, sentir que era real, y a unos metros de mi belleza de cabellos dorados apareció otra sombra.

Vestía de negro, un delicado vestido negro que resaltaba la pálida piel de sus brazos y rostro, me tomó unos segundos reconocerla a través de esa espesa melena pero cuando logré hacerlo me sorprendí de ver a mi esposa frente a mí.

Casey miró a Riza y luego volteó hacia mi, lo hizo varias veces hasta que pareció comprender lo sucedía entre nosotros. De pronto el vacío en su mirada desapareció dando paso a la confusión e ira. Su rostro pasivo y tierno se contrajo en una mueca de disgusto, tenía el seño fruncido y las lágrimas desbordaban sus ojos. Soltó un grito mudo pero la ira me golpeo con toda su fuerza.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?!¡Y con ella!-sus duras e iracundas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza. Traté de acercarme a ella, Casey me rechazó alejándose unos pasos. Me giré para ver la reacción de Riza, ella sonreía desde su lugar. Sentí unas ganas de matarla en ese momento aunque en el fondo sabía que todo esto era culpa mía. Miré de nuevo a mi esposa sintiéndome responsable de su dolor y Casey desapareció en la oscuridad.

Unos brazos encerraron mi pecho y sentí como Riza besaba suavemente mi espalda desnuda.

—No la necesitamos…Roy—susurró contra mi piel. Me di la vuelta para contradecirla y entonces Riza se elevó un poco y me besó. No supe el porqué pero mi cuerpo a pesar de la culpa que experimentaba le respondió de buen modo. La apresé por la cintura con una brazo y con mi mano libre sujeté su cabeza profundizando el beso. Devoraba cada centímetro de mi boca, esa niña estaba hambrienta de mí y mientras yo mordía sus suaves labios ella respondía salvajemente. Era mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Entre besos consiguió decir— Soy todo **lo que quieres**…y lo sabes.

Riza se alejo de mis brazos y con una dulce sonrisa desapareció al igual que Casey. Nuevamente quede solo en medio de esa oscuridad y perdí toda conciencia.

Algunas horas más tarde una extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo, era algo suave y…¿húmedo? Abrí mis ojos y vi a una hermosa rubia besando mi abdomen, por lo visto no se dio cuenta que desperté, y sus manos nerviosas tomaron el borde de mis pantalones. De ninguna forma podía dejarla seguir.

—¿Qué estas haciendo? —le pregunté tratando de conservar la cordura. Riza levantó la cabeza y me sonrió.

—Terminando lo que dejamos para después- entonces sus manos intentaron bajar mi pantalón, sus besos comenzaron a descender por mi vientre y sabía adonde se dirigían.

—Detente—logré pronunciar y tomé sus muñecas impidiéndole seguir— No podemos seguir con esto. Esta mal.

—¿Por qué…Roy? —preguntó suplicante como una niña reprendida—Algo que se siente también no puede ser malo ¿o si?

—Ese no es el punto Riza—mi voz sonó demasiado áspera pero no tenía otro modo de hacerlo—Estoy casado con tu tía, no le podemos hacer esto.

—¿La amas Roy? —me preguntó dulcemente mientras se acercaba a mi rostro, me besó despacio y sus labios me supieron a miel—¿puede ella hacerte sentir así?

—No estamos discutiendo mis sentimientos por Casey—dije mientas nos separaba-que la ame o no, no es de tu incumbencia. Soy su esposo y le prometí fidelidad. Además del hecho de que eres solo una niña.

—No era una niña hace unas horas Roy, era la mujer entre tus brazos, tu mujer o ¿me equivoco?

—Eso no fue más que un error que no volverá a suceder.

—¿Y como vas a hacerlo Roy? —me preguntó divertida—¿Cómo vas a soportar los días que nos quedan solos tu y yo? cuando sabes que en la habitación de a lado te espero ansiosa, que te deseo tanto como tu a mí desde el primer día que nos vimos.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Di lo que quieras. Desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que no quería separarme de tu lado—dijo con mucha seguridad—No te estoy pidiendo que dejes tu vida, tu matrimonio, sólo te ruego un poco de espacio para mi… ¿Es tan difícil Roy?—preguntó dolida sin rastro alguno de la confianza de hace unos instantes.

Los momentos que transcurrieron parecieron una eternidad por el silencio reinante. Pude ver en sus ojos las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y no pude evitar lo siguiente: la abracé a pesar de su rechazo inicial. Al tocarla algo definitivo e irrevocable se desató en mí.

—Se que esta mal, muy mal—susurré sobre su cabello—Que no debería hacerlo. Pero desde esa noche que te vi sentada en la cocina supe que eras mía. Y desde hace horas que me perteneces completamente, sin querer has despertado al animal posesivo que dormía desde hace años en este cuerpo. Eres mía y de nadie más.

Conteniendo las lágrimas Riza levantó su cabeza y me miró a los ojos, y allí pude ver su anhelo de que mis palabras fueran verdad.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Mentir sería inútil.

Mi diosa dorada se irguió y se aferró a mi cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas, su cuerpo empezó temblar y me di cuenta que estaba llorando. Se me contrajo el pecho, mis palabras debían confortarla y sin embargo solo consiguieron lastimarla. Acaricié su espalda y besé su cabello.

—No llores pequeña—supliqué a su oído.

—No puedo, estoy muy feliz como para fingir tranquilidad-intentó contener sus sollozos—Estar aquí y contigo es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.

—No me voy a ir a ninguna parte—le prometí.

Tomé su barbilla y le di un corto y casto beso, lento y sutil como pidiendo permiso para continuar. Riza respondió mordiendo suavemente mi boca, pasé mi lengua sobre sus labios y los abrió inmediatamente. El sabor de su boca que recordaba de mis sueños no le hizo justicia, la real tenía un sabor verdaderamente único y explosivo. Me dediqué a recorrer cada centímetro de su húmeda y suave cavidad, nunca en mi vida he probado algo tan delicioso y adictivo; tenía el gusto dulce pero a la vez intoxicante.

En un principio percibí la inexperiencia de mi niña al responderme de una manera tan tosca y titubeante; esbocé una sonrisa altanera al pensar que me convertí en el profesor oficial de mi hermosa rubia. Ningún otro tío o pendejo podría robarme lo que por derecho me correspondía. Unos minutos después Riza separó sus sabrosos labios completamente agitada y con su rostro sonrojado, claramente necesitaba oxígeno. Con el tiempo aprendería a seguirme el ritmo, de eso estaba seguro.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí y comenzó a besar mis mejillas descendiendo por mi cuello. Un escalofrío me recorrió de arriba a abajo cuando mordió levemente el lóbulo de mi oído. Sin tiempo para pensar la vi sembrar besos por mi pecho desnudo y su lengua recorrió longitudinalmente mi abdomen, si su intención era volverme loco: felicitaciones, lo estaba logrando.

Me dejé caer sobre mis codos en la cama, tenía que ver lo que mi preciosa niña quería probar. Riza tomó con sus manos temblorosas el borde de mis pantalones y los fue bajando lentamente. Sonreí cuando vi esos preciosos ojos ámbar abrirse de la impresión. Estaba asombrada por lo que había allí entre mis piernas. Erguido y orgulloso la esperaba, mi muñeca todavía insegura no se acostumbraba a la idea de que era mi mujer, que su cuerpo tenía dueño, y que de ninguna manera podía avergonzarse enfrente de mí.

Clavó sus ojos en los míos y comprendió el mensaje en ellos. La vi indecisa, Riza quería seguir pero no sabía como hacerlo, se acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja e intentó comprender que tenía que hacer. Me sorprendí, con lo avanzados que eran los jóvenes hoy en día, mi niña era la excepción a la regla. Riza era única, su inocencia la distinguía de todas las mujeres que conocía, y creo que es lo que más me gustaba de su personalidad. No me gustaban las muchachas demasiado jóvenes pero con ella era completamente distinto.

—Nunca lo has hecho ¿verdad? —le pregunté con interés, el rostro de mi pequeña se entristeció un poco.

—No—me respondió con la mirada apenada, como podía enojarme con un ángel así—pero quiero aprender a hacerte feliz Roy. Por favor dime como y lo haré sin dudar.

La contemple por unos segundos, allí arrodillada una diosa se rebajaba al nivel de un mortal sólo para complacerlo. Esa ninfa exiliada de algún bosque mitológico me pedía que le enseñe los placeres de la carne meramente para hacerme feliz. Sonreí, sin dudas era el hombre más afortunado en la faz de la tierra tenía enfrente a mí la imagen más provocativa del mundo.

—Esta bien—entonces su hermosa sonrisa apareció y me hechizó por unos segundos- sólo acerca tu boca a la punta y dale un suave beso para comenzar.

Riza se inclinó sobre mí e hizo lo que le ordené ¡_Dios_! La electrizante sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo fue incomparable, algo totalmente fuera de este mundo, mi generosa diosa quería llevarme a un lugar donde el placer no tenía fin—Ahora sólo tienes que lamerlo lentamente como un delicioso helado, suave sin morder ¿de acuerdo?

Si quería decirle algo más no lo recuerdo, todo pensamiento desapareció en cuanto comenzó a lamer mi glande. Una delicada y exquisita caricia a mi anatomía, así era sentir su lengua moverse sobre mi miembro. Parecía encantada con su nuevo juguete, como una niña golosa con su dulce preferido. Su boca se movió a lo largo del tronco hasta la base y de regreso, que placentero movimiento para alguien que nunca lo había hecho. En ese momento tome sus cabellos, Riza me miró sorprendida—Abre la boca—sin ninguna objeción mi mejor estudiante lo hizo, entonces empuje su cabeza hacia mi erección.

Mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión, mi niña metió todo lo que pudo mi miembro en su boca. El suave roce de sus labios resultó una dulce tortura a mis nervios, mi piel se erizaba con sólo sentir su respiración sobre ella. Cuando creí que me había acostumbrado a su calidez, comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, destruyendo por completo mi racionalidad. Su boca tenía un vaivén acompasado y su lengua una danza sin igual. Sus manos impasibles acariciaban mis testículos con parsimonia. No se por cuanto tiempo me deleitó con su arte cuando los espasmos contrajeron mis entrañas.

Se que debí decirle me iba a correr pero algo en mi interior no lo permitió. Riza no advirtió cuando un espasmo atravesó mis músculos, sus ojos se abrieron súbitamente cuando sintió un líquido espeso y cálido inundarle la boca. Por un momento pensé que lo escupiría pero la vi tragárselo y relamerse los labios. Luego su boca se curvó en otra deslumbrante sonrisa.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó con entusiasmo—¿Lo hice bien Roy?

—De maravilla—le sonreí, en cuanto pude respirar normalmente, tomé unos de los mechones y lo acomodé detrás de su oreja—Perdón por correrme en tu boca.

—Fue delicioso—se volvió a lamer los labios y su sonrisa se agrandó aún más—nunca había hecho algo así y me gusto que fuera contigo.

—Eres especial Riza, la mayoría de las veces quedaba insatisfecho—pude ver que se alegraba, era como felicitar a una niña por una tarea bien realizada, estaba orgullosa de su trabajo—¿Quieres que bajemos a desayunar?

—Roy son las una del medio día, creo que sería mejor almorzar—ofreció divertida, ahí estaba de nuevo mi adorada niña, mi mujer incondicional. La besé dulcemente y levanté su cuerpo de la cama. Bajé las escaleras con ella todavía besándonos como dos adolescentes, bueno ella lo era pero me hacía sentir como uno también.

Deposité a Riza sobre la mesada y me separé dolorosamente de sus labios. Ella me miro con una mueca tampoco le gustaba dejarme pero no podía cocinar con ella de ese modo. Me giré abrí la heladera y saque algunas cosas para cocinar, estaba hambriento pero quería comer algo especial, algo afrodisíaco. Bajo su atenta mirada comencé mi tarea, de pronto sus brazos cruzaron a ambos lados de mi cuerpo.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? No me gusta ser espectadora y nunca puedo ayudar en nada en esta casa.

—Serás la asistente de un gran chef, tu tarea es rebanar esos hongos y luego te diré que más.

—Señor, si señor—respondió con una sonrisa.

En menos de 50 minutos ya teníamos lista una deliciosa cena. Riza preparó con unas cuantas cosas que encontró una mesa muy romántica a mi parecer, pero no le di mucha importancia. Me senté en un extremo de la mesa y espere que mi niña se siente a mi lado. En lugar de eso Riza se acomodó sobre mi regazo, cortó un pedazo de carne, tomó unos hongos y los acercó a mi boca. Acepté gustoso esa forma de cenar, nadie tenía más creatividad que mi pequeña. Después fue mi turno e hice lo mismo pero Riza al abrir sus labios cerró los ojos, me recordó a aquellas doncellas ofrecidas en sacrificio a los dioses paganos, enteramente entregadas a su destino. La escuché suspirar.

—Roy esto es lo más sabroso que haya probado.

—Y no será lo último—prometí y ella se inclinó para besarme.

El resto de la cena fue tranquila, al terminar Riza no me dejo lavar los platos y me obligó a descansar en el sofá. Me reí para mis adentros, era irónico que me estuviera dando órdenes en mi propia casa. Al cabo de unos minutos se tendió a mi lado y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho mientras dibujaba figuras sobre mi piel. Pasamos varias horas de ese modo, acariciándonos y besándonos esporádicamente. Era tan relajante sentir la calidez de su cuerpo sobre el mío, el dulce sonido de su respiración acompasada y el exquisito perfume de su piel.

Me di cuenta de que se había quedado dormida, mi niña todavía no se acostumbraba a una actividad tan exigente. La tomé en brazos y la llevé a su dormitorio, la recosté suavemente en su cama, la arropé como la noche anterior y salí de allí.

Escuché un sonido proveniente de la planta baja, era el teléfono. Corrí escaleras abajo y conseguí contestar.

—Hola….Si todo en orden….Me alegro…no hay problema….Yo también—y colgué.

El sueño se había acabado, la realidad me había dado un duro golpe en el estómago. Tenía una promesa rota y otra por romper, que miserable me sentí en ese momento.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Hasta aquí llega esta semana, espero leer sus opiniones. De verdad que las espero.

Sin más que decir …. Nos leemos gente!!

Besos

Sol-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, hola gente!! Espero perdonen la tardanza pero esta semana ha sido terrible, llena de examenes y trabajos pendientes. Que siguen sobre el escritorio sin terminar jaja.

Bueno sin más explicaciones a leer!!

CAPITULO IV: **Cuando la burbuja estalló**

A la mañana siguiente cuando el sol permanecía todavía oculto Riza me despertó entre tiernos y sabrosos besos. Desorientado y aturdido logré organizar mis pensamientos en una masa relativamente coherente y recordé mis obligaciones. E inmediatamente la separé de mí.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó confundida—¿Pasa algo malo Roy?

—No podemos seguir con esto, Casey llegará en unas horas.

—Pero creí que…tu me prometiste….no me dejarías…—recriminó.

Riza se alejó rápidamente de mi lado y me miró molesta. En sus ojos vi la desesperación por entender que sucedía. No le llevo más de unos segundos hacerlo y el ámbar en sus ojos parecía hervir con una acusación en ellos.

—Lo nuestro, ¿fue sólo sexo verdad?— pregunto clara y fríamente, que resultó muy contrastante a la expresión de dolor en su rostro.

—No fue sólo sexo Riza—intenté razonar con ella—pero tienes que entender que…

—¡No quiero entender nada! —me gritó furiosa—Ya lo has dejado todo en claro. No te preocupes, no será difícil pretender que estos días nunca existieron.

—Riza no quiero las cosas queden de este modo, no quiero que estés molesta todo el tiempo.

—No estoy molesta, ¿por qué debería estarlo? —preguntó irónicamente—Tienes razón sólo fue un estúpido error. Tenía ganas de aprender sobre el sexo y no pensé en mejor candidato para enseñarme que tú. Misión cumplida, otro capitulo.

Riza se paró de inmediato y se marchó de mi dormitorio, pude escuchar el estruendoso sonido de su puerta al cerrarse. Podía fingir que no le dolía, que significó muy poco o nada pero yo sabía la verdad. Mi pequeña no era tan fuerte como ella pensaba, y su dolor tenía nombre y apellido: Roy Mustang. Mi deber era cuidarla, protegerla y con mis estupideces sólo conseguí lastimarla.

No tuve el coraje de tocar su puerta en la siguiente hora, y cuando me acerqué la escuche llorar desconsoladamente. Me maldije cientos de veces por hacerle eso. Pero no había otra opción. Yo no era un hombre libre como ella merecía, estaba casado con su tía.

Escuché la puerta de entrada cerrarse y me acerque a ella. Casey llegó. Dejo sus cosas a un lado y me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Me sentí mucho peor y más culpable, la había engañado y no tenía el valor de hacerme cargo de las consecuencias. Años de confianza desaparecidos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Se separó de mí un paso y me observó detenidamente unos segundos.

—¿Sucede algo Roy?—preguntó preocupada.

—Para nada Casey. Sólo estaba pensando que mañana debo regresar a trabajar—fingí una sonrisa.

—Pero todavía te queda una semana más de vacaciones amor.

—Hoy recibí un llamado de la empresa, me necesitan con urgencia—mentí.

—Supongo que el deber llama—suspiró y luego miró alrededor—Por cierto, ¿dónde esta Riza?

—Creo que sigue durmiendo—volví a mentir—Lo mejor será que la dejemos dormir, ¿no crees?

—Si todavía debe estar exhausta por la salida con sus amigas —¡maldición, la salida! me había olvidado por completo que Riza iba a salir a bailar esa noche —¿No te contó como le fue?

—Sabes que esas son charlas de chicas, deberías preguntárselo tu misma.

—¿Se portó bien estos días?

—Muy bien, ya sabes como es ella.

—Me alegro. ¿Me ayudas a llevar mis cosas al dormitorio?

Tomé sus bolsos y subimos las escaleras. Con cada peldaño que pisaba una a una de las posibles acciones de Riza inundaron mi mente. De seguro nos habría escuchado conversar abajo, y no sabía como podía reaccionar ante eso, ¿vengativa, benevolente, indiferente? No tenía idea.

No sucedió nada, absolutamente nada. Riza simplemente no apareció.

Cerca del mediodía Casey pensó que lo mejor sería salir a almorzar, no estaba muy convencido con la idea pero no tenía el derecho a negárselo. Ella se acercó al cuarto de Riza mientras mi corazón retumbaba en mi pecho descontrolado. Golpeó dos veces sobre la madera blanca y entró. Miles de ideas cruzaron mi cabeza sobre sus posibles conversaciones, mi niña en su agonía le contaría la verdad o mentiría como me aseguró unas horas atrás.

Tenía mi mirada fija en la puerta, esperando salir a mi esposa enfurecida maldiciéndome por lo que había hecho pero al cabo de unos minutos Casey salió, contrariamente a mis predicciones la noté angustiada, cerró la puerta con cuidado y me hizo una seña para que no dijera nada.

Nos encerramos en nuestro dormitorio, disimulé sosiego pero en el fondo estaba desesperado por escuchar la historia de Riza. Mientras nos vestíamos para salir Casey aprovechó para ponerme al día. Riza estaba sumamente triste porque tuvo una pelea con una amiga en la salida del viernes. _Mentira_, pensé. Y no se sentía con ánimos de salir el día de hoy. Otra vez mentía, Riza me odiaba con toda el alma y aborrecería la idea de verme. Me sentí miserable, la estaba obligando a seguir ese camino de falsedad e hipocresía.

Salir no me sirvió de nada, mi cabeza seguía inundada de recuerdos y pesar. Nada lo justificaba pero sentí que lastimaba más a Riza de lo que le hacía a Casey. Ella desconocía el daño pero mi pequeña sufría el dolor en carne propia. Su ingenua mente se había entregado completamente a mis deseos, ella se había entregado en cuerpo y alma sin reparo alguno.

A su corta edad, juraba haber encontrado el amor en mis brazos, en mis besos, en mis caricias. Yo no se nada de amor o algo parecido, no lo reconocería ni aunque me golpeará en la frente. Pero sé que nunca antes en mi vida me había sentido de esta forma, no había encontrado en otro cuerpo la calidez que hallé en el suyo. Y que tanto anhelaba en estos momentos.

Casey se molestó un poco por mi comportamiento y reprochaba constantemente mi falta de atención. Me disculpe varias veces justificándome por el trabajo, ella no se dio cuenta que mentía. De forma inesperada ella me pidió que tratara de acercarme un poco a Riza, no le parecía correcto que fuera tan distante, podría necesitar ayuda y en su ausencia tendría que hacerlo yo mismo. Pero ¿tenía Casey idea de lo cercanos que éramos en realidad? No la tenía. Si supiera que esa niña y yo estábamos desesperados por sentirnos uno de nuevo, no me estaría pidiendo aquello. Sin embargo le prometí intentarlo, aunque en mi interior me juré no acercarme más a ella, no volver a tocarla y no hacerla más infeliz de lo que ya era.

Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella.

Para ser sincero pensé que la primera semana sería la más difícil de todas. Vernos cara a cara y pretender que nada había pasado no sería nada fácil. Y de nuevo me equivoqué. La monótona rutina retomó mi vida, me sumergí en mi trabajo otra vez y no deje tiempo para pensar en otras cosas.

Todo parecía marchar dentro de lo que se puede considerar "normal". Pero nada es lo que parece, Riza no volvió a dirigirme la palabra. Se limitaba hablarme lo necesario para no levantar sospechas fuera de la casa. Se volvió su pasatiempo ignorarme totalmente, como si de verdad no existiera.

El único momento que resultaba extraño e incomodo era durante la cena. Todas las noches Casey nos hacía compartir la mesa e intentar una conversación amistosa. No deja de sorprenderme la hipocresía de tantas noches, pretender inocencia delante de Casey era caer muy bajo y tan imprescindible como respirar.

Una mañana Casey me pidió que llevara a Riza al instituto porque ella tenía una reunión en el hospital. Aun contra mis deseos accedí, no tenía excusas valederas para no hacerlo.

Estaba parado junto a la puerta cuando Riza bajo de las escaleras.

—Tu tía me pidió que te lleve al colegio—expliqué y en su mirada vi mezcladas sorpresa y molestia de verme allí—Vamos.

—Prefiero tomar el bus —me dijo cortante y salió de casa ignorándome completamente.

Suspiré, resultaba irónico pero prefería verla furiosa y agresiva que envuelta en la depresión de hace unos días.

No se explicar todavía la razón por la que de alguna forma inconciente o subconsciente necesitaba a Riza. Como a ninguna mujer y más de lo que alguna vez necesité. Y a pesar de ello ni siquiera acercármele.

Por otra parte aunque me costara admitirlo admiraba su compostura. Riza parecía manejar el asunto mejor que yo. Serena y distante, con la frialdad de una reina de la nieve. Una hermosa princesa de hielo.

Y en cambio en mí bullían la rabia y la frustración. El deseo de sacudir su pequeño cuerpo y recriminarle el haberme olvidado. Me enfurecía tanto de pensar que sus palabras podrían eran ciertas. De ninguna manera yo fui sólo un capitulo más en su vida, ambos lo sabíamos. Y quería exigirle que lo reconociera.

No era cierto, no podía ser cierto.

Y así termina el capítulo de hoy damas y caballeros. Espero que les guste.

Nos leemos en la próxima.

Sol-chan


	5. Chapter 5

Hola gente!! Hoy de nuevo actualizando, espero que les guste.

CAPITULO V: **Una letal agonía**. **La cena de la discordia**

Roy cree que no escuché el teléfono sonar esa noche, de hecho lo hice y cada vez que pienso en ello es el sonido más terrible y doloroso de mi vida. Ese fue un llamado a la realidad, mi realidad.

Nada después de esa llamada volvió a ser como esperé, lo sé porque el brillo en sus ojos se apagó. Intenté convencerme una y otra vez que mi mente se equivocaba, que no era lo que estaba pensando. Pero mi corazón sabía la verdad y se partía a cada paso de regreso a mi habitación. Me recosté de nuevo rogando porque todo aquello no fuera más que una pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría.

A la mañana temprano con el corazón queriendo escapar de mi pecho entré a la habitación de Roy, debía comprobar que todas esas horribles imágenes de anoche fueron un mal sueño, que él seguía conmigo. Que si bien no me amaba me quería como suya.

Me senté a su lado y lo observé dormir. El cabello azabache caía sobre su frente, su respiración suave y acompasada podría calmar cualquier tempestad y aunque cerrados sus ojos eran la entrada al abismo de donde no quería regresar. Es infantil o incluso impensable que con 16 años este perdidamente enamorada de un hombre mayor, pero no conocía otra razón para sentirme de esa forma.

Una vez le pregunté a tía Claire que era el amor, como era y donde encontrarlo. Ella me sonrió cariñosamente y dijo que cuando estuviera enamorada encontraría las respuestas. Que sería capaz de reconocerlo a miles de kilómetros de distancia, me sentiría única junto a esa persona y no me gustaría separarme nunca de ella.

Y así sucedió, después de la dolorosa pérdida de mi tía, esa terrible noche que llegué a esta casa. En cuanto mis ojos se encontraron con los de Roy algo en mi interior me dijo que no podría alejarme de él. Sin buscarlo encontré el amor cuando menos lo esperada.

Al principio me reprochaba por sentirme de esa forma, no podía enamorarme de un hombre casado, y menos del esposo de mi tía Casey. Ella había sido tan buena conmigo desde que me conoció y yo le pagaba sintiendo cosas por su marido ¿Qué clase de persona soy? De la peor, pensé. Por más culpa que sintiera no podía hacer nada con mis sentimientos.

La primera noche que pasé en esta casa tan extraña para mí no pude dormir, las imágenes de Roy en la cocina me invadían. Había algo en su mirada que me resultaba inquietante ¿Que es lo que sentí cuando me perdí en el onix fundido de sus ojos? No lo sé

No podía seguir pensando así, mi primer día en esa casa y ya tenía problemas con mi conciencia.

Me levanté tratando de no hacer ruido y me dirigí al baño. Mi sorpresa fue gigantesca al abrir la puerta y encontrarme con el responsable de mi falta de sueño. Me disculpe con él pero sólo lo vi analizar cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Eso me puso muy nerviosa y quise correr de regreso a mi habitación pero el sujetó mi muñeca impidiéndolo. Dijo que ya se iba y me dejó pasar. Al otro lado de la puerta me dejé caer sobre el piso frío, el corazón me latía a toda velocidad. Me di cuenta que tío Roy me gustaba, me gustaba de verdad.

Empecé el colegio algo temerosa de que nadie me quisiera pero varias chicas se mostraron amigables conmigo. Después de todo, pensé, no sería tan difícil de comenzar una nueva vida.

Mi momento preferido del día siempre había sido la cena, poder ver a mi tío aunque sólo sea una hora al día me alegraba demasiado y me pareció que a él también.

Con el tiempo mis amigas me preguntaron si tenía novio o algo parecido porque había muchos interesados en nuestra clase. Me ruboricé ante esa pregunta, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de conversaciones, algo tímida les respondí que no tenía pero había alguien que me gustaba mucho. Todas sonrieron cómplices de algo y me dijeron que me ayudarían a conquistarlo, que con mi belleza no sería muy difícil. Ellas no sabían que lo que a mi chico le impedía enamorarse de mí era una argolla en su dedo y una mujer a su lado.

Fue todo un desafío cumplir con las órdenes de mis amigas, pasearme por la casa de esa forma no era común en mi pero quería que Roy se enterara de cómo me sentía.

Y me enfurecía muchísimo que no me prestara atención, sentía que mi esfuerzo no valía la pena. Que estaba fallando.

Pero entonces todo cambió entre nosotros, Roy comenzó a comportarse de forma distinta cuando estábamos solos. Les comenté esto a mis amigas y ellas me dijeron que mi chico si sentía cosas por mí después de todo. Esa fue por lejos la mejor noticia que escuchaba en mucho tiempo.

Nunca olvidaré nuestra primera vez juntos, fue una noche única y especial. Llena de miedos como estaba me entregué a los brazos de Roy, él me dio la confianza que necesitaba y de su mano conocí el placer. Él conquistó mis temores, rompió mis límites y llevó mis sentidos a otro nivel. Desde esa noche mi vida nunca fue igual.

Mi cuerpo y alma han sido marcados con su nombre, soy suya.

Pero nada es para siempre, todo tiene su tiempo contado. Y sobretodo las cosas buenas en esta vida. Mi vida con Roy terminó el mismo día que comenzó.

El dolor de una ruptura es inevitable lo se, pero no pensé que se aferraría con tanta fuerza a mi cuerpo. El atrofiante frío que sentí después de discutir con Roy no lo sentí jamás. Sufrí con la muerte de tía Claire, también con la culpa de traicionar la confianza de tía Casey y aún así no fueron nada comparado con el vacío que tengo en el pecho. El vacío por si sólo no duele, lo que realmente no me deja vivir es la sofocante angustia de saber que amo a Roy y no puedo estar con él.

No duele el hecho de que no funcionó, es la impotencia de no haberlo siquiera intentado.

Todas las noches dormía entre lágrimas con el dolor desgarrándome el alma. Trataba de convencerme de que esto es lo mejor, luchando contra mis instintos de entrar en su habitación y besarlo. Pero todo había terminado, él lo había terminado.

Con los días mi pecho se lleno de otro sentimiento: la furia. Me sentía extremadamente molesta con él, odiaba saber que el había podido sobrellevar la situación y decidí pagarle con la misma moneda. La indiferencia se convirtió en mi aliada y la hipocresía en mi mejor amiga. Durante los dolorosos momentos que compartimos en la cena fingí que todo marchaba bien con Roy, pero en la ausencia de tía Casey nuestra relación era inexistente.

Estaba muy cansada de sufrir, era momento de seguir con mi vida.

Había un chico llamado Matt, era rubio y un año mayor que yo, que me había invitado a salir en varias ocasiones y nunca acepté. Quizás era hora de cambiar eso. Por suerte resultó ser un muchacho muy dulce. Me agradaba mucho salir con él, me hacía reír y sobretodo borraba los fantasmas de mi cabeza.

Un día Matt saliendo de clases me besó, un simple y delicado roce de labios. A pesar de que no significó mucho seguí saliendo con él. Y sus besos se convirtieron en parte de la rutina de salir.

Una tarde en casa le conté a tía Casey que lo invité a cenar; a ella le encantó la idea y prometió que cocinaría algo especial para la noche siguiente.

La noche esperada llegó. Podía sentir la estática en el aire, como la calma que precede a la tormenta. Algo iba a suceder, algo grande. Y justo hoy. Respiré profundamente, tenía que tranquilizarme no había razón por la que desesperarse no era más que un presentimiento. Iba a ser sólo una cena en familia, con mi invitado, mi tía y…Roy.

Roy, Roy, Roy, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Sabía que era imposible que él arruinara el momento, había dejado muy en claro que lo nuestro se había acabado y su indiferencia hacia mi lo demostraba.

Faltaban menos de 30 minutos para que Matt llegue. Estaba extrañamente nerviosa y me miraba cada cinco minutos al espejo buscando algún defecto en mi vestido lavanda o en mis sandalias. Llevaba el cabello suelto como a Matt le gustaba y muy poco maquillaje.

Entonces escuché el suave sonido de la puerta y vi a tía Casey entrar a mi dormitorio, presentí que algo malo iba a pasar. Como lo imaginé: le surgió una operación de urgencia en el hospital y no podría estar esta noche con nosotros ¡Oh Dios! Eso no podía estar pasando, enfrentaría sola a Roy y ni Matt me salvaría de su crueldad. Le dije que lo entendía, su trabajo era muy importante no podía detenerla con tontos problemas de adolescentes.

Sonó la campana de la puerta, no había forma de escapar. Baje rápidamente las escaleras, por poco casi me caigo. Respiré profundamente frente a la puerta y la abrí con una sonrisa. Allí parado del otro lado Matt me sonreía, se veía feliz y fresco como siempre, por ello que todas las chicas en mi clase morían por él. Lo invité a pasar, caminamos hasta el comedor y allí estaba Roy sirviendo la cena.

Nos sentamos en silencio uno al lado del otro con Roy enfrente. La comida de tía Casey estaba realmente deliciosa y todo parecía marchar de acuerdo al plan pero cuando Matt tomó mi mano todo cambió en un segundo.

—Así que…¿cuáles son tus planes para cuando termines la secundaria?—preguntó arrogante Roy.

—Bueno yo…—empezó Matt—no lo tengo definido todavía Señor.

—Entonces piensas hacer perder el tiempo a mi sobrina—sentenció despectivamente.

Matt se removió incómodo en su silla. Sabía a donde iba esta conversación.

—Aún le queda casi tiempo para pensarlo—dije fríamente—no es necesario tomar decisiones apresuradas. Además Matt tiene ofertas de becas en importantes universidades…tío Roy.

A Roy tenía el rostro compungido, no le gustó como enfaticé las últimas palabras y mucho menos que lo defendiera.

Los siguientes minutos la conversación fue escasa y muy superficial, lo peor ya había pasado. Roy se dio cuenta que no sería nada fácil iniciar una pelea y se retiró de la mesa.

Una vez solos Matt se sintió más cómodo y hasta me abrazó.

—Es un hecho tu tío me odia—intentó bromear.

—No seas tonto—le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo —sólo que esto es nuevo para él.

—Más que tu tío parecía un ex novio celoso—dijo en tono de burla, y no pude hacer otra cosa que desviar mi mirada un poco triste. Matt lo notó—¿dije algo malo?

—No, para nada—respondí tratando de sonreír—es sólo que él quiere protegerme. Nada más.

Conversamos durante una hora sobre diversas cosas: el instituto, el equipo de fútbol, los profesores, de todo un poco. Cuando nos dimos cuenta era hora de partir. Matt se despidió de mí robándome un fugaz beso en la puerta. Otra vez _nada. _

Cuando entré en la cocina lo vi lavando los platos. De espaldas parecía muy concentrado en su tarea, pero a mi no me engañaba. Estaba demasiado furiosa por su comportamiento.

—¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?—exigí molesta.

—No se a que te refieres—me respondió con total indiferencia.

—Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando—espeté tratando de no perder la calma—Quisiste hacerlo sentir miserable y que se aleje de mi ¿no es cierto?

Roy dejo el vaso que tenia en las manos y se volteo a verme.

—¿Qué es Matt para ti?—su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, pero no lo demostré, permanecí en silencio hasta que él continuo—Responde Riza ¿qué significa el para ti?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo—respondí y me di vuelta para mi habitación.

Apenas conseguí dar dos pasos cuando escuché el eco de los suyos y comencé a correr. Tenía que escapar, no quería ni podía responder a su pregunta.

Faltaban a menos de dos metros de mi dormitorio no podía detenerme, escuchaba sus pasos al compás de los míos. Tan cerca de la puerta, la paz rozaba las puntas de mis dedos cuando sus brazos me acorralaron entre la pared y su cuerpo. Estaba perdida.

Podía sentir su respiración agitada sobre mi cabeza, su corazón latía tan descontrolo como el mío. Me sentía como una presa entre sus manos y a la vez me embargaba una inquietante excitación. No tomó mucho recobrar nuestros pulsos a la normalidad pero ninguno de los dos movió un músculo. Y el frágil silencio entre ambos se rompió.

—¿Qué es Matt para ti?—preguntó una vez más.

No podía seguir huyendo, debía enfrentar la situación con todas mis fuerzas. No era una niñita débil y cobarde como él seguramente pensaba.

—El es mi NOVIO—dije enfatizando la última palabra sin el valor para mirarlo a los ojos.

Sus hombros se tensaron, podía sentir claramente su ira pero no me inmuté.

—¿El te ha besado?—inquirió controlando el tono su voz.

—Muchas veces.

Por un momento pensé que hiriendo su orgullo yo recobraría el mío, pero sólo conseguí sentirme peor.

—¿El te ha tocado?—no podía creer como la indiferencia de sus palabras contrastaba con la expresión de su rostro.

—No falta mucho para que lo haga—mentí desafiante con toda la firmeza que mi voz tenía.

Roy bajo sus brazos, pensé que me estaba liberando. Estaba a punto de dar mi primer paso de regreso a mi habitación cuando sus manos tomaron mi rostro y me besaron con furia, con la fiereza de un animal salvaje. Luché con todas mis fuerzas por separarme, me sentía furiosa, ofendida, ultrajada. Roy había terminado con lo nuestro ¿y ahora me besaba?

Cuando nos distanciamos, lo miré fijamente y lo abofetee. Él sólo me observó un segundo, como tratando de pensar que hacer. Sabía que estaba herida. Inmediatamente Roy volvió a besarme pero esta vez fue diferente, lo hizo con más delicadeza, casi con la misma suavidad con que me había besado en el pasado y con un deseo aún más evidente.

Tomó mis manos sin esfuerzo y las pasó alrededor de su cuello. Sus fuertes brazos estrecharon mi cintura contra el muro a mis espaldas y su lengua invadió mi boca. _Oh_ exquisito placer que inundó mis sentidos, otra vez era victima de los encantos de Roy Mustang. El roce de su piel contra la mía era un completo delirio, y el sabor de sus labios una deliciosa droga, adictiva y letal.

—¿Puede…—intentó decir entre sus besos—…puede él hacerte sentir así?

—¿Podría alguien?—susurré sobre sus labios.

Nos devoramos el uno al otro por varios minutos, podía sentir que nuestra necesidad era mutua. La separación fue torturadora para ambos y finalmente habíamos encontrado la cura para nuestra enfermedad. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo impostergable nos separamos. Con nuestras respiraciones agitadas nos quedamos allí abrazados, Roy apoyo delicadamente su frente sobre la mía mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

De alguna forma el silencio en el que nos quedamos no fue incomodo, más bien resultó doloroso. Sin palabras, sin pronunciar sonido alguno acabábamos de confirmar que nos necesitábamos con locura.

—¿A qué estas jugando Roy?—conseguir decir sin disimular la tristeza en mi voz.

—Me gustaría…—me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos—…me gustaría poder decirte que es un juego Riza. Pero me temo que no lo es.

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, la mirada de Roy era profunda como un abismo y serena como la mar en calma. Lo noté dubitativo, confundido y un poco arrepentido ¿en que estaba pensando?

—¿Qué quieres decir?—le dije desconcertada.

—Que ha sucedido lo peor que nos podría ocurrir…—hizo una pequeña pausa mientras tomaba mi mano y despacio la besaba— Estoy enamorado de ti.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Espero sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias.

Nos leemos!

Sol-chan


End file.
